ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hydra (Server)
Hydra was the server used for beta testing of the Xbox 360 version of FFXI. Japanese, North American, and European players all played on the same server (in contrast to previous Betas). Japanese players received a copy of the Xbox 360 beta version with the purchase of the Xbox 360 console; North American, UK, French, German, and Italian players received a copy of this beta version with purchase of an Official Xbox Magazine issue. In the US, this issue was released to newsstands on January 17, 2006. (''Note: The beta discs are all included in the same issue of the magazine, but the month this issue will be dated varied between January and March, depending on country of release.) The Xbox 360 beta version included all content from the Rise of the Zilart and Chains of Promathia expansions. It was not a beta test for any material from the Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion. Hydra was shut down at 01:00 (PST), April 3, 2006. World Shifters were available on Hydra from March 24, 2006 to April 3, 2006 to allow beta testers to pick the server they will migrate to when they log into FFXI on April 20, 2006 or after with the official release of ''Final Fantasy XI for the Xbox 360. It is odd that Square-Enix used the English mistranslation of Syldra's name for the server. Syldra is only named Hydra on the PS1 version of FFV, and the name was even corrected in the English GBA version. ID Number: N/A Activation Date: December 10, 2005 Deactivation Dates: April 3, 2006 Duration by Region :JP Beta Testing: December 10, 2005 through April 3, 2006 :NA Beta Testing: January 5, 2006 through April 3, 2006 :EU Beta Testing: January 5, 2006 through April 3, 2006 History in the FF Series Final Fantasy V Syldra (JP, EN GBA), Hydra (EN PS1) Syldra is a summon that only appears in Final Fantasy V. Syldra is, at first, a sea dragon that pulls the ship of Faris's crew of pirates. It is docile and friendly. It pulls their ship as a horse pulls a wagon, giving the pirates an advantage in a world without wind (due to the Wind Crystal shattering). Syldra assists the party for a while until it is attacked by Karlabos (a red lobster-like boss) in Torna Canal, who pulled Syldra into whirlpool and mortally wounded her. Syldra survives and eventually saves the heroes when Walse Tower sinks after the shattering of the Water Crystal. However, she succumbs to her wounds shortly thereafter. Later, her spirit revisits Faris and joins her as a Summon. She appears as a plesiosaur-like creature. She has smooth purple skin with brown spots and a white underbelly. Her four limbs were flippers, and she has a dorsal fin and long tail. She spits out lightning and ice crystals, dealing wind damage. She can be obtained by revisiting the Pirates' Hideout on World 3. Her spirit gives itself to the group so that she may still be of help. Syldra is Level 4 Summon Magic. Moves: "Thunderstorm"- Wind-element damage on all enemies (FFV) Historical Background In Greek mythology, the Lernaean Hydra a serpent-like creature which had either 9 heads, 8 heads or an uncountable number of heads. It had the unique power of regenerating any of its heads when they were cut off. Some accounts stated 2 heads would regenerate in the lost one's place, some accounts said only 1 head would regenerate. It had a poison breath as well and its blood was poisonous and made for potent poison-tipped arrows should arrows be immersed in its blood. It resided in the Lake near Lerna in Argolid. The Hydra was slain by Hercules (assisted by Iolaus) as one of his 12 labors using a sickle and a torch to cauterize the wound left by removing the heads. Some accounts stated this lake was one of the entrances to the Underworld and the Hydra guarded it. Hydra was one of the offspring of the monstrous Echidna and Typhon. The others were: Cerberus, Ladon, Sphinx, Nemean Lion, Ethon (the eagle that eats Prometheus' liver eternally), and Orthrus (2-headed guard dog). Hera immortalized the fallen monster by placing it in the heavens as a constellation. Hydra is also the name of one of the constellations. It is located next to the constellation Cancer and the constellation Leo, which according to Greek mythology represented the Crab that tried to stop Hercules when he was fighting the Hydra and the Nemean Lion. Hydra is the largest constellation in the sky since the mega-constellation Argo Navis was broken up in the 1600s or 1700s. Hydra is also the name of the 3rd moon of Pluto, a ~50km diameter moon discovered on June 15, 2005. category:Servers